The One Thing (album)
| recorded = June - September 1993 at Out of Pocket Productions, Ltd; Passion Studios (Westport, CT); Record Plant (Los Angeles, CA); Ocean Way Recording (Hollywood, CA). | venue = | studio = | genre = AOR, pop rock, soft rock adult contemporary | length = 51:31; 56:18 | label = Columbia 53567 | producer = Michael Bolton, Robert John "Mutt" Lange, Walter Afanasieff, David Foster | prev_title = The Artistry of Michael Bolotin | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Greatest Hits (1985–1995) | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Chicago Tribune |rev2score = Chicago Tribune review |rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev3score = }} The One Thing is the ninth album by Michael Bolton, released on November 16, 1993. Although it produced the hit single "Said I Loved You...But I Lied", which reached #6 in the U.S., it did not match the sales of his previous two albums. Nevertheless, the album was still a respectable hit on its own, being certified triple platinum in the U.S. Track listing Personnel * Michael Bolton – lead vocals, arrangements (3, 4, 8, 9) * Phillip Nicholas – keyboards (1, 2), programming (1, 2, 7) * Walter Afanasieff – arrangements (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), keyboards (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), synthesizer (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), synth bass (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), drum programming (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), rhythm programming (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), Hammond B3 organ (6) * Gary Cirimelli – synthesizer programming (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), Macintosh programming (3, 4, 6, 8, 9), digital programming (4, 8, 9), backing vocals (9) * Simon Franglen – additional synthesizer programming (3, 10) * Ren Klyce – synthesizer programming (3, 6) * David Foster – arrangements (5), orchestra arrangements (5), keyboards (5) * Claude Gaudette – synthesizer programming (5) * Randy Kerber – keyboards (10) * Dann Huff – guitar (1, 2, 7), additional guitar (4), nylon guitar (4), guitar solo (9) * Michael Landau – guitar (3, 4, 6, 8, 9) * Michael Thompson – guitar (5) * John Robinson – drums (5) * Stephen "Doc" Kupka – baritone saxophone (6) * Emilio Castillo – tenor saxophone (6) * David Mann – tenor saxophone (6) * Lee Thornburg – trombone (6), trumpet (6) * Greg Adams – trumpet (6) * Jeremy Lubbock – orchestra arrangements (5, 10) conductor (10) * Joey Melotti – arrangements (6) * Mutt Lange – backing vocals (1, 2, 7), rhythm guitar (7) * Bridgette Bryant – backing vocals (3) * Jim Gilstrap – backing vocals (3, 4, 6, 9) * Pat Hawk – backing vocals (3, 4, 6, 7, 9) * Dorian Holley – backing vocals (3, 4, 6, 9) * Phillip Ingram – backing vocals (3, 4, 9) * Van Johnson – backing vocals (3, 4, 6, 7, 9) * Janis Liebhart – backing vocals (3, 4, 6, 7, 9) * Johnny Britt – backing vocals (6) * Portia Griffin – backing vocals (6) * Phil Perry – backing vocals (6) * Carmen Twillie – backing vocals (6) * Mona Lisa Young – backing vocals (6) * Patty Darcy – backing vocals (7) * Stevie Vann – backing vocals (7) * Skyler Jett – backing vocals (9) * Claytoven Richardson – backing vocals (9) Production * Producers: Michael Bolton (all tracks); Robert John "Mutt" Lange (Tracks 1, 2 & 7); Walter Afanasieff (Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8 & 9); David Foster (Tracks 5 & 10). * Engineers: Dave Reitzas (Tracks 1-10); Dana Jon Chappelle (Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8 & 9); Jan Mullaney (Track 4, 6 & 8); Humberto Gatica (Track 5). * Second Engineers: Max Hayes (Tracks 1, 2 & 7); Geoff Hunt (Tracks 1, 2 & 7); Stephen McNamara Tracks 1, 2 & 7); Kyle Bess (Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8 & 9); Craig Brock (Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8, & 9); Bill Leonard (Tracks 3, 4 & 6); Steve Milo (Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8 & 9); Michael Reiter (Tracks 4, 5, 9 & 10); Manny Maroquin (Track 9). * Mixing: Dave Bascome (Tracks 1, 2 & 7); Mick Guzauski (Tracks 3 & 6); Dana Jon Chappelle (Track 4, 8 & 9); Al Schmitt (Tracks 5 & 10). * Mixed at The Enterprise (Burbank, CA); Record Plant (Los Angeles, CA); Out of Pocket Productions, Ltd. * Mastered by Vlado Meller at Sony Music Studio Operations (New York, NY). * Art Direction: Christopher Austopchek * Design: June Hong * Photography: Timothy White * Grooming: Nancy Sprague * Stylist: Genina Aboittz * Management: Louis Levin Chart positions Certifications |accessdate=16 July 2019}} |accessdate=20 August 2019}} References Category:Michael Bolton albums Category:1993 albums Category:Albums produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Columbia Records albums